1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal compound and a liquid crystal mixture, in particular, to a liquid crystal compound and a liquid crystal mixture having high thermal stability, a high clearing point, and good dielectric properties.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are displays applying photoelectric changes of liquid crystal, and have attractive advantages such as small size, light weight, low power consumption, and good display quality, thus having become a mainstream flat panel display in recent years. With the development of the technology, the industry continuously uses various methods to improve the color saturation of LCDs, so as to meet requirements of users.
In terms of a liquid crystal material of LCDs, a liquid crystal compound and a liquid crystal mixture having high thermal stability, a high clearing point, and good dielectric properties can meet the current requirements. Specifically, an LCD may have good display performance, when the liquid crystal material inside has high thermal stability and a high clearing point. Meanwhile, an LCD may have a low driving voltage, when the liquid crystal material inside has good dielectric properties, thus achieving the purpose of electricity saving.